The Demon's Slayer
by LadeeRin
Summary: After Naraku tricks Sango into attacking Inuyasha she leaves the group, still injured she stumbles across Rin and her silver-haired demon companion. Now she follows them to ensure the demon doesn't hurt the girl. Alternate reality. Sango x Sesshomaru in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Naraku!" I yelled out in anger.

"Sango…"

"The demon spider at the castle was all part of your trap wasn't it!?"

"Trap? Is that what you call my simple misdirects? I thought the slayers at your village could handle any sort of demon, they literally did not live up to their reputation"

Rage fills my body as I reach for Hiraikotsu and get to feet "Damn you!" I yell as I lunge toward the demon.

Pain suddenly fills my body halting my attack as I fall to the ground in anguish.

"Fool" Naraku looks down at me, as the Shikon jewel shard that was once embedded into my back is picked up by one of his tentacles. "No use in me lending you the sacred jewel if all you do is defy me."

_The jewel shard was suppressing my pain… _" Naraku!" I yell out shakily

Smirking the demon turns his attention to Inuyasha who was currently readying himself to attack "As much fun as it would be to continue this fight, I have other pressing matters. Until next time"

The demon rises up into the sky and in a dark purple cloud disappears into the distance.

" Naraku!" Inuyasha yells after him. " Damit! He's getting away! Kagome you stay here with Sango, Monk you're with me!"

Inuyasha and Miroku run after Naraku in hopes of ending this once and for all.

_Father…K-Kohaku…_

Somehow finding the strength I manage to stand up, using Hiraikotsu as a crutch

"S-Sango" Kagome cries out "you shouldn't try to move your wounds ar-"

Ignoring her pleas I slowly start walking in the opposite direction, toward my home.

"San-"

"Don't follow me!" I yell cutting her off. "…I appreciate your concern, but I am not your concern…I won't last long so…just go after Inuyasha and that monk"

"But…"

Pushing past the pain I break into a run toward the village. _ I- I have to get to the village. I have to get…home. Please body…hang on just a little bit longer._

* * *

_Home…_ a small smile creeps onto my agonized face " just…a little further"

Suddenly my legs give out and I fall to the ground in excruciating pain. _ No…_

Clawing at the ground I try to drag my drained body, but just like my legs, my arms refuse to go any further and I break into tears.

"Fa-ther, Kohaku… I am..sorry" I say before losing consciousness.

Screams wake me from my slumber and I groan in pain _I am…not dead?_

The screaming continues as I slowly open my eyes to see a little girl running toward me " she's hurt! Please, Lord Sesshomaru, we need to help her!" the young girl pleaded with someone I could not see.

Footsteps can be heard in the distance as they suddenly come to a stop and a man's voice sounds out "an exterminator hmm? Come Rin" he says and the footsteps continue past me.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru….please! Please, you have to help her… like you helped me!" tears evident in her shaky voice.

The man, known as Sesshomaru stops once again and with a sigh walks back toward me before I lose consciousness once again

* * *

I awaken again to the sound of crackling _is that…a fire? _Opening my eyes to see the small campfire in front of me I curl up, enjoying its warmth until realization hits me _that's right! I almost died! That little girl…and that man did they save me? _ Groaning I make my stiff muscles move as I slowly sit up.

"You're awake!" _the same voice… so they did help me. _ The little girl leaves the side of her companion and runs over to me happily.

" You're… the one that found me?"

The girl sits down in front of me and nods " uh-huh! I thought for sure you were already dead"

" How... how did you save me?" I inquired examining my wounds_ they're….healed? How is that possible?! _

" I didn't." the girl says as she points to her companion sitting against a tree on the other side of the fire " Lord Sesshomaru did!" looking back at him the young girl smiles

" Lord….Sesshomaru?"

The man in question was rather tall, slender with long silver hair, strange markings on his face and golden penetrating eyes. He said nothing to me, just looked on at us from his seat against the towering tree. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't that bad looking. _No! Sango you don't have time for that!_

"T-Thank you, for saving me, I don't know how you did it but my wounds are completely healed."

Smiling the girl hops back onto her feet " He used Tensei-"

" Rin" he finally speaks silencing the girl.

" Your name is Rin? I am Sango"

Standing up from his resting place Sesshomaru walks toward us " Rin, we must be going"

" Awe but can't we stay the night? I am tired of walking" Sesshomaru growls out making her instantly snap to attention

"Please stay." I say getting to my feet " I want to thank you properly for saving me"

" I don't need your thanks exterminator." he says coldly " I didn't do it for you"

" well…. At least let me escort you to a village, the woods are dangerous at night"

" Not for us" Rin pipes up again " Lord Sesshomaru is very strong, no one can beat him!"

Walking out from under the tree and into the moonlight, I start to notice features I couldn't see before. The strange markings on his face were 2 horizontal lines on either cheek and, a crescent moon on his forehead. But that's not all I noticed…his ears were pointed and his hands…he has claws!

Suddenly the wise words of father come to mind "_**the most frightening demon is one that masquerades as a human"**_

_He's a demon!_

Quickly locating my weapons I grab them and pull Rin behind me. "Stay back demon!" I yell. Readying myself for his attack.

"Odd way to say 'thank you' to someone who just saved your miserable little life." he says, unmoving and not at all afraid.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squeals behind me.

"Stay back Rin, your….Lord is a demon he'll kill you eventually. I will dispatch him"

"No!" she shouts out "Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me, he saved me!" moving out from behind me the girl runs toward her captor.

Confusion fills my mind as I witness the girl running toward the demon. _Why…why would she return to him knowing what he is?!_

Turning they both walk into the dark forest and disappear into the night.

Shaking my head I run after them _ I won't let him hurt her! _

**AN: Well here is the first chapter to my first Inuyasha story! Please let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up shortly. Take care all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping up with them was easier than I thought, mainly because the little girl, known as Rin keeps singing out as they walk. _ Why doesn't he silence her? She is attracting way too much attention. Some demon is goi-_

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a noise between us in the bushes. I sigh, realizing that I was right; a demon has heard the child.

It seemed as if the demon lord had not sensed the other demon because he didn't even turn his head, let alone stop walking. _ Keh, not that powerful after all._

Jumping from the bushes the demon rushes toward Rin, but before the girl could even scream out in surprise, Sesshomaru had turned around and impaled the demon with his claws, killing it instantly.

Tossing the body back into the bushes where it emerged Sesshomaru continued walking "Rin, hurry along"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl says smiling as she skips after her lord and, continues her song.

I stand still, unblinking as the scene unfolds in front of me. _ How…how did he move so fast? Even I couldn't keep up. _

Finding my legs again I quickly follow after the pair.

* * *

Yawning Rin slows her pace behind the demon and brings her hand up to rub her eyes, trying hard to stay awake

Stopping about 50 paces ahead, the demon lord turns to look at the girl "…Rin, gather some firewood we'll rest here for the night."

Nodding, Rin runs to the surrounding trees to find wood to use, while Sesshomaru looks around surveying the area for any potential dangers. Finding none he walks over to a nearby tree and sits cross-legged.

Finally gathering enough wood Rin starts to lay out the logs to make a fire.

Stopping by a nearby tree I watch from the shadows. _ He could sense that demon, I am sure he can sense me as well. Why doesn't he attack?_

As if answering my thoughts the demon looks in my direction "Exterminator…"

Slowly walking away from the protection of the trees, I step into the clearing; my hand firmly gripping Hiraikotsu "Demon"

"Sango!" Getting up from her spot, Rin runs toward me and wraps her arms around my waist, catching me off guard.

Letting go of Hiraikotsu I wrap my arms around the child and smile before looking back up at the demon's stoic face.

"Why have you followed us?" He asks coldly

"I told you before, I won't let you hurt this child" I reply just as cold.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me, he saved me" the girl repeats her earlier statement, pulling away from me.

Glancing down at the girl, I kneel down to her level "you said that earlier, how did he save you?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Rin gets cut off by Sesshomaru " Rin, it's time to sleep"

Looking back at her lord the girl nods "Can Sango stay with us?"

"For now…."

"Yay!" the girl grabs my hand and drags me over her spot by the fire. "You can sleep next to me." she says patting the ground.

Giving into Rin's request I slowly sit next to her, setting my weapons down within arm's reach.

"So, where are you from Sango?" the girl asked yawning once again.

Hesitantly I pull my eyes from the demon to look at her"…I come from a village, just east of here. Not too far from where you found me actually."

"Oooh. Was it that big village at the top of the hill?" she inquired.

Nodding, I smile slightly "that's the one"

"It's really big! What's it like there?"

Sadness fills my eyes as I start to think of home, of all my friends, of Kirara, father…and Kohaku.

"It…uh-"

The demon cuts me off" Rin, I thought you were tired. Rest now"

Rin looks toward her lord and nods before laying her head down and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You rest as well exterminator" he demanded.

_I am pretty tired… I guess dying than coming back to life will do that to a person. Still, no way I am going to admit that to HIM. _"I am not tired," I say stubbornly, crossing my legs I stare into the flames.

"Suit yourself," he says before closing his eyes.

Glancing over at the demon lord, I am shocked to find his eyes closed.

_No way is he actually sleeping. Only a fool would trust a stranger in their camp… Unless he doesn't consider me a threat._

Glaring, I look back toward fire my thoughts of the demon slowly melt away as memories of my family come flooding back.

* * *

Small hands shake me awake "Sango, Wake up!"

Sitting up quickly, I run a hand over my sweaty face "…R-Rin…what's wrong?"

Sadness fills the girls face "You were crying in your sleep, and then you started screaming, we thought a demon was attacking you!"

_When did I fall asleep? _

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you..."

Glancing at the tree the demon was sitting by, I find him now standing and staring at me.

"…Who is Kohaku?"

"H-how do you know that name?" I look back at her shocked.

Sitting back down by the dying fire the girl pulls at the nearby grass nervously "you…were saying his name in your sleep"

"I see, Kohaku is - was… my younger brother"

Shock fills her eyes followed by sadness "he died?"

Looking away I nod slowly "He did…along with my father and several other demon slayers. I am the only who survived"

"How did you survive? A wound like that would have killed a human within minutes" the demon lord inquires, taking his seat again.

"I am a demon slayer." I point out "we are a lot stronger than ordinary humans" I say confidently to the demon.

"You didn't answer the question"

Glaring I turn toward him "Revenge, the demon tricked us by luring our strongest slayers out of the village so he could destroy it. Then used my brother as a puppet to kill all of us!"

"Clearly he didn't belong in your group. Submitting to the control of a demon so easily"

Anger fills my body as I rise to my feet, nails dig into flesh as I clench my fists so tightly it draws blood. "He was not weak!" I yell loudly making the little girl beside me jump away in fear.

Glaring I reach for Hiraikotsu and throw it at the demon as hard as I can making the demon jump into the air easily dodging as the demonic bone rips through the tree behind him. Landing softly on the ground he looks toward me " as I suspected-"

Hiraikotsu turns around and flies back toward the demon, causing me to smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yells out, warning her lord who looks back to see the weapon returning, and once again jumps out of the way.

Glaring I catch it easily and run toward the demon swinging violently.

Dodging every attempt he grabs onto Hiraikotsu and kicks me away. Lifting the weapon he examines it closely before looking back at me and throws it.

Surprise enters my face and I quickly roll out of the way as the bone embeds into the ground where I lay only seconds ago.

Pinning me to the ground, he raises his hand and cracks his knuckles as his claws turn green. Bringing his hand down intent of killing me, he's interrupted by Rin screaming out " Stop!"

Stopping mere inches from my face he looks at the girl, who was standing a few feet away, tears rolling down her cheeks. " Please Lord Sesshomaru, don't hurt her!"

Clearly annoyed by the girl's interruption, he growls before raising to his feet.

My heart races as I watch the demon retreat back to his spot by the tree. _He could've killed me but…why didn't he? Why does he listen to her?_

* * *

**AN: Hey all! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of my first Inuyasha fanfic! Please review the second chapter and let me know your thoughts! Stay tuned for the 3****rd**** chapter hopefully will be uploaded within the next week or so!**


End file.
